1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an improved napkin dispenser, and more particularly, to a front loading gravity fed napkin dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dispensing machines for maintaining articles in a clean and orderly array have been developed for dispensing articles one at a time. Such a dispenser is discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,172 to Reynolds.
The Reynolds dispenser permits articles held in a vertical plane, such as newspapers, magazines, and the like, to be viewed through a transparent front glass. The dispenser is designed to be theft-proof.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,874,642 to Shaffer et al. discusses a napkin dispenser having rectangular ribs extending along inner sidewalls, and a plate adapted with rectangular notches adapted to slide along the ribs.